You Jealous, Sensei!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada macam-macam orang tidak masalah. Tapi, bagaimana jika orang itu adalah gurumu sendiri? /"Luce mengabaikanku!"/"Jadi, mereka mengunci kita di sini? Di tempat seperti ini?"/ Ini sekuel dari fanfic 'I Love You, Sensei'. Enjoy!


"Luce..."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah..."

"No."

"Luce, kumohon..."

"..."

"Luce, sayang-"

DUAK!

Natsu Dragneel langsung terlempar ke belakang dengan satu mata panda di mata kirinya. Pria itu langsung meringis kesakitan dan menatap gadis berambut pirang yang tengah mendelik ke arahnya.

Natsu melemparkan cengirannya, membuat Lucy Heartfilia semakin melotot ke arah pemuda berambut pinkish itu.

"Natsu Dragneel..." desis Lucy.

"Ya, Lucy-sensei?" sahut Natsu.

"Kumohon jangan ganggu aku sekarang! Aku sedang sibuk! Apa kau tidak lihat?" Lucy menunjuk setumpuk kertas ujian yang menggunung di mejanya.

Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi, Luce. Aku hanya mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Dan, aku tahu kalau kau tidak pernah sarapan pagi. Ayolah! Cuma sebentar kok!" rengek Natsu.

Lucy menghela nafas. Dia tahu Natsu sangat perhatian padanya... Tapi, please... Tidak sekarang dan tidak DI SINI!

"Ara, ara. Lucy-sensei, Anda tampak akrab dengan Dragneel-kun," salah seorang guru senior Lucy melirik Lucy dengan penasaran.

"Benar juga. Kulihat, Dragneel-kun suka sekali masuk ke ruang guru tanpa ada keperluan apapun dan selalu menghampiri Lucy-sensei," sahut salah seorang guru lagi.

Dan kini, ruang guru dipenuhi oleh bisik-bisik yang tidak mengenakan.

"Ck!" Lucy berdecak kesal. Ditatapnya Natsu Dragneel yang memasang wajah polos, seolah tidak ada dosa yang baru saja dia perbuatnya.

"Dragneel... Keluar!"

Dan dengan itu, Natsu Dragneel berhasil ditendang keluar dari ruang guru dengan kejamnya.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

You Jealous, Sensei

by

Minako-chan Namikaze

Rate: T

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Hah..." Lucy mengembuskan nafas gusar. Kami-sama... Hilangkanlah rasa frustasi yang sudah seperti mengutuknya ini.

"Lucy..." suara lembut itu membuat Lucy menoleh dengan lemas ke arah seorang wanita berambut platina yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mira-san..." gumam Lucy.

Mirajane Strauss menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa? Kau tampak tidak sehat," tanya Mira.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Lucy dengan wajah stress.

Mira menatap Lucy dengan horror, kemudian dia berkedip jahil. "Bermasalah dengan Si Pinky Boy lagi?" goda Mira, membuat kening Lucy berkedut.

"Tidak..." jawab Lucy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Oh, baiklah! Aku memang ada masalah dengannya! Dan, kumohon! Jangan bahas tentang ini sekarang!" dengus Lucy, seraya menconteng kertas ujian siswa yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Hmm... Tapi, menurutku, kau dan Natsu cocok..." perkataan Mira langsung dipotong oleh Lucy.

"Kami adalah guru dan murid."

"Tapi usia kalian hanya terpaut 3 tahun!" bela Mira.

"Oh, Mira-san! Jika aku berpacaran dengan Dragneel, maka ini akan menjadi hubungan terlarang!" teriak Lucy, cukup keras hingga membuat guru-guru lain menolehkan kepala mereka ke arahnya.

Menyadari itu, Lucy segera menunduk dan kembali bergelut dengan kertas ujian murid-murid. Sementara Mira hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi, Mira-san. Lagipula, Natsu kan termasuk murid populer di sekolah ini, dia bisa menjadikan murid dari kelas manapun untuk menjadi pacarnya... Tapi kenapa harus aku? Seorang guru yang tidak mungkin dia raih?" bisik Lucy, sehingga hanya Mira yang bisa mendengarnya.

Mira terhenyak mendengarnya. Apakah itu suara hati Lucy yang tidak sengaja dikeluarkannya?

"Natsu memang pria yang populer. Dan, pria populer sepertinya bukan berarti belum pernah punya pacar. Mungkin... Ada sebuah alasan khusus kenapa dia lebih menyukai seorang guru atau bisa disebut wanita dewasa dibanding para siswi seumurannya..." ucap Mira, pelan. Dia tersenyum hangat ke arah Lucy.

Lucy hanya memandang Mira dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih, gundah, dan bingung.

XXX

"Baiklah. Dari apa yang sensei jelaskan tadi, apakah ada yang masih belum jelas dan ingin ditanyakan?" Lucy menaruh kapur putih yang baru saja dipakainya di atas meja dan menatap murid-muridnya.

Murid-murid hanya diam. Dan Lucy memutuskan bahwa murid-muridnya telah paham, meskipun itu tidak sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu, Natsu tampak serius mencatat contoh soal di papan tulis, membuat Gray yang duduk di sampingnya hanya melongo menyaksikan itu.

"Oi, Flame-head." panggil Gray.

"Ya?" sahut Natsu begitu dia selesai menulis.

"Petir apa yang menyambarmu tadi pagi?" tanya Gray.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu, gagal paham.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi rajin begini?" tanya Gray.

"Oh... Yah, aku cuma ingin belajar lebih giat lagi agar aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan," jawab Natsu dengan grin khasnya.

Jawaban sederhana Natsu sontak membuat Gray menganga syok.

Natsu? Belajar? Apa yang di sebelahnya ini benar-benar seorang Natsu Dragneel?

"Oi!" desis Gray.

"A-Apa?" tanya Natsu kaget.

"Siapa kau?! Kembalikan Natsu!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Stripper sialan?!" empat siku-siku segera bertengger di jidat Natsu.

"Seorang Natsu tidak mungkin memiliki keinginan untuk belajar!" tunjuk Gray.

"Apa?! Ngajak berantem ya?! Sebodoh itukah aku di matamu?!" Natsu sudah menggulung lengan seragamnya.

"Oi, oi. Kalian berisik." suara Gajeel menginterupsi pertengkaran tidak penting kedua pria yang tengah saling melotot itu.

Gray menghela nafas. "Tapi, Flame-head. Kau tidak pernah seperti ini ketika berpacaran dengan Lisanna. Sebegitu nafsunya kah kau kepada Lucy-sensei?" tanya Gray, blak-blakan.

Dan sebuah kotak pensil segera mendarat di wajah kulkas Gray.

"Jangan bahas dia, sialan!" desis Natsu.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

Dan perkelahian pun tak terelakkan. Membuat murid-murid di sekitar mereka lebih memilih menyingkir daripada melerai kedua pria itu. Bahkan Gajeel pun memilih ikut bergabung dalam perkelahian itu. Ckck...

Sementara para murid sibuk menyoraki Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel, Lucy Heartfilia tampak terdiam di tempatnya. Berdiri mematung di sana dengan raut wajah kosong.

"Lisanna?" gumamnya.

XXX

"Lisanna...?" Mirajane mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat Lucy menyebut nama yang sangat familiar baginya dengan wajah kesal.

"Iya. Lisanna. Pacarnya Natsu..." jawab Lucy.

"Tahu darimana kalau Lisanna adalah pacar Nastu?" tanya Mira.

"Dari Gray Fullbuster. Teman Natsu sejak SMP." jawab Lucy ketus, sambil membereskan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"Hmmm..." gumam Mira, menerawang. Kemudian dia tertawa kecil dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Lucy harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya demi menebak hantu apa yang baru saja merasuki raga Mirajane.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Mira-san?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah... Tidak. Hanya saja... Lisanna itu adalah adikku."

"..."

"..."

"EEEHHH?!"

"Ehehehe..." Mirajane kembali tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, adik perempuan Mira-san adalah pacar Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

Mira mengangguk. "Tapi mereka sudah putus... Tepat ketika Lisanna menginjak kelas 1 SMA."

"...Oh... Souka." ucap Lucy, pelan.

"Um." angguk Mira.

"K-Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah semakin senja." Lucy meraih tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Sementara itu, Mira hanya tersenyum aneh melihat reaksi Lucy.

"Yo! Luce!" Suara Natsu langsung menggelegar di seluruh koridor.

Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru segera memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

Natsu melebarkan cengirannya. "Ayo pu-"

"Pulanglah sendiri. Aku mau pulang dengan Mira-san." potong Lucy, kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Natsu.

Mira hanya tersenyum maklum. Kemudian menyusul Lucy setelah melambai ke arah Natsu.

Natsu yang ditinggalkan di koridor sekolah pun hanya bisa melongo sambil bergumam.

"Kali ini kesalahan apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai Luce tiba-tiba ngambek begini?"

XXX

"Ne, ne, Lucy!" panggil Mira.

"Ya?"

"Kau cemburu kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau cemburu karena ada gadis lain yang pernah menjadi milik Natsu, iya 'kan?" goda Mira.

"Haha. Lucu sekali. Mana mungkin itu terjadi padaku." Lucy tertawa hampa.

"Tenang. Natsu belum pernah ciuman dengan Lisanna kok!"

"Mira-san!"

XXX

Esok harinya, saat jam Istirahat kedua...

"Huuuhuhu..."

"Kau kenapa lagi, Flame-brain? Diputusi Lucy-sensei?" tanya Gray. Dia menatap malas Natsu Dragneel yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengeluarkan suara tangisan seperti orang yang akan mati besok.

"Tidak. Kami belum pacaran." jawab Natsu, di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Jadi?"

Natsu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, mebuat Gray nyaris jatuh dari kursinya.

"Luce mengabaikanku sejak kemarin!" jerit Natsu, lebay.

Gray terbelalak mendengarnya. Terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kembali memakan burgernya seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.

PLAK!

"Katakan sesuatu, sialan!"

Dan buku Natsu berhasil mendarat dengan indah di wajah Gray.

"Sakit! Dasar Flame-brain! Kalau patah hati jangan dilampiaskan ke sini dong!" amuk Gray.

"Siapa yang patah hati, hah?!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian lebih baik segera ganti baju. Sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga." lerai Levy.

Namun tetap saja bunyi seperti kursi yang dibanting, meja yang terbalik, dan jeritan kesakitan tak dapat terelakan.

XXX

"Ayolah, Flame-head. Setidaknya Lucy-sensei tidak bilang kalau dia membencimu." ucap Gray sambil menatap kasihan Natsu yang tengah berjalan dengan gontai menuju gedung olahraga.

"Tapi dia tidak mau melihat wajahku lagi."

"Memang dia bilang begitu?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera mengatakannya,"

"Ahh... Tubuhmu dipenuhi aura gelap..." gumam Gray.

Mereka memasuki aula gedung olahraga. Bergabung dalam barisan kelas mereka, dan pelajaran olahraga pun segera dimulai.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak."

Natsu melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar suara yang amat dirindukannya itu.

"Lu-Lucy?!" teriak Natsu, kelewat senang.

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

Dunia di sekeliling Natsu tampak runtuh. Dia pun kembali menunduk depresi.

"Ahh... Setragis apa hidupmu..." gumam Gray, menatap bosan ke arah Natsu.

"Hari ini guru olahraga Baccus-sensei tidak masuk karena sakit. Jadi, dia memintaku untuk menggantikannya. Apa kalian keberatan?" tanya Lucy, dingin.

"Tidak, sensei." jawab semua murid, minus Natsu.

"Bagus. Hari ini kita basket. Para siswi dan siswa segera membentuk kelompok masing-masing!"

"Ha'i!"

XXX

Lucy meniup peluitnya.

"Berhenti dulu di sini! Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang! Basket akan dilanjutkan 15 menit lagi!" teriak Lucy.

.

.

"Lucy-sensei."

Lucy menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, Gray. Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Apa yang terjadi pada sensei dan Natsu?" tanya Gray, to the point.

Lucy mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi," jawab Lucy.

"Bohong. Lalu kenapa Sensei mengabaikan si Flame-brain itu seharian ini?"

"Aku tidak mengabaikannya," Lucy menjawab dengan ketus kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mencatatnya.

Melihat itu, Gray langsung menghela nafas. "Sensei tahu tidak? Natsu tidak pernah setragis ini bahkan ketika mantan pacarnya memutuskannya. Setidaknya, dia tidak pernah kena lemparan bola basket di kepala sebanyak 11 kali seperti tadi."

Lucy menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Omong-omong, kenapa Natsu bisa putus dengan pacarnya? Apa alasan Natsu tidak mau berpacaran dengan murid seusianya berhubungan dengan putusnya dia dan pacarnya?" tanya Lucy, menatap Gray dengan penasaran.

"Err... Bisa dibilang begitu. Lisanna memutuskannya dan berpacaran dengan pria lain." jawab Gray.

"Dengan kata lain, Lisanna menghianatinya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Padahal dulu hubungan mereka itu sangat romantis. Aku bahkan masih ingat, bagaimana Natsu dulu sangat menyukai Lisanna. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bicara ketika ingin menembak Lisanna. Jadi, kami mengurung mereka berdua di gudang sekolah!" Gray cengengesan ketika menceritakan semua itu. Sementara Lucy hanya berekspresi aneh mendengarnya.

"Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, saat kami membuka pintu gudang itu, mereka berdua sudah jadian!" lanjut Gray.

"Souka. Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka bisa putus?"

Cengiran Gray menghilang. "Sebenarnya Lisanna lebih muda satu tahun dari Natsu. Jadi, saat Natsu lulus SMP, sekolah mereka berjauhan. Tapi, Natsu selalu berusaha menjemput Lisanna sepulang sekolah. Namun, saat itu dia merasa hubungannya dan Lisanna menjadi sedikit renggang. Dan, sore itu dia terlambat menjemput Lisanna. Ketika dia sampai, dia langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan Lisanna yang berciuman dengan laki-laki lain di depan gerbang sekolah." cerita Gray.

"..."

"Dan pria itu ternyata adalah anak kelas 3 SMA dari sekolah Natsu. Jadi, saat itu Natsu segera mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Lisanna lagi..."

"S-Souka... Jadi begitu ceritanya..."

Dan mereka berdua pun terdiam.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari. Ada seseorang yang telah mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan menatap mereka dengan senyuman iblis.

XXX

Saat ini Lucy tengah mengembalikan semua bola basket yang dipakai untuk olahraga tadi ke dalam ruang penyimpanan di gedung olahraga.

"L-Luce..."

Lucy segera menoleh, dan mendapati Natsu yang cemberut sambil memegang satu bola basket.

"Oh, kemarikan bolanya." ucap Lucy, yang mengira Natsu menghampirinya hanya untuk menyerahkan bola.

Wajah Natsu semakin mengkerut. Namun dia mengangguk dan menjulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, sepasang tangan mendorong punggungnya. Membuatnya terdorong memasuki gudang penyimpanan dan menimpa Lucy.

Natsu dapat melihat bahwa pintu gudang ditutup oleh makhluk Es bernama Gray. Segera saja, Natsu langsung bangkit dan menggedor pintu dengan keras.

"Oi, Gray! Sialan kau! Apa-apaan ini? Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Natsu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Natsu semakin brutal dengan menerjang pintu gudang.

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Natsu segera merogoh saku celananya. Dipandanginya ponsel merahnya yang terus bergetar. Ada sms dari Gray.

_"Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Lucy-sensei dulu, setelah itu baru akan kubukakukan pintunya!_

_Good luck!"_

Dan saat itulah Natsu meraung. Bersumpah setelah dia keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, dia akan menggerogoti kepala Gray sampai habis!

"Jadi... Mereka mengunci kita, ya? Di tempat ini?"

Natsu segera menoleh ke arah Lucy yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Yah... Begitulah..." jawab Natsu, canggung.

Lucy hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Dan mereka pun terdiam.

"Hei..." Natsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Hm?" Lucy menoleh.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau dari kemarin mengabaikanku?" tanya Natsu, cemberut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Ayolah, Luce! Katakan saja!" rengek Natsu.

Dan Lucy pun menghela nafas. Dia memutar bola matanya.

"Oh iya. Kalau tidak salah, kau juga pernah dikunci di dalam gudang bersama seorang gadis kan?" tanya Lucy, dengan ekspresi ogah-ogahan untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Hah?" Natsu hanya bisa melongo mendapati topik pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Dan, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat kau sukai. Kau pasti menyatakan cintamu kepada gadis itu di tempat gelap seperti ini. Lalu kalian berciuman..." ucap Lucy, tanpa dia sadari, dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tabu diucapkan olehnya. Sontak, wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya.

Sementara itu, Natsu hanya mematung mendengarnya. Matanya membulat, dan mulutnya bergetar.

"Si..."

Lucy menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Siapa... SIAPA ORANG BRENGSEK YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENCERITAKAN ITU?!" jerit Natsu.

Dan diluar, Gray Fullbuster tiba-tiba terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aku meminta Gray untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku..." Lucy memeluk lututnya.

"Ano yaro...! Si beruang kutub itu!" Natsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gregetan.

Melihatnya, Lucy hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya seorang mantan kekasih..." gumamnya.

Natsu berhenti mengumpat, dan menatap Lucy. Dia melemaskan kepalan tangannya.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kuceritakan dengan mudah." jawab Natsu.

"Souka..."

"Lagipula... Aku bahkan sudah lupa kalau aku memiliki mantan pacar setelah bertemu dengan Luce." Natsu kembali melemparkan grin-nya.

Lucy hanya memandangnya dengan malas. "Souka..."

Natsu mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Luce, apa kau marah padaku karena ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu... Itu berarti kau cemburu?" terdengar nada gembira dari suara Natsu, membuat jidat Lucy berkedut.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" teriak Lucy.

"Heee... Benarkah?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huh... Terserah kau saja!" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya.

Sementara Natsu tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Aku dan Lisanna sudah putus." ucap Natsu.

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya?" Natsu benar-benar tidak habis pikir, hal apa yang bisa membuat Lucy bisa jadi begini.

"Masalahnya? Ya, tidak ada." jawab Lucy ketus.

Dan, Natsu langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jawaban dan nada suaranya benar-benar berlainan!

"Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakan kesalahanku. Tapi, jika ini berhubungan dengan Lisanna, aku berani bersumpah! Aku sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya!" Natsu berjongkok di depan Lucy, menatap langsung ke wajah wanita cantik itu.

Lucy terbelalak mendapati wajah Natsu berada tepat di depannya. Sontak, dia memundurkan badannya. Tapi, tangan Natsu malah mencekal pundaknya.

Manik kamarel Lucy menatap onyx Natsu dengan tajam.

"Natsu, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau memberi tahu apa salahku!"

"Kau mau tahu apa salahmu? Salahmu adalah karena kau menjadikanku sebagai pelarianmu!"

Natsu terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Gray bilang, setelah kau putus dengan Lisanna, kau tidak mau lagi menjalani hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Tapi, sekarang kau tiba-tiba mendekatiku... Gray bilang aku ini mirip seperti Ibumu yang sudah meninggal. Jadi, apa artinya aku ini di matamu? Pelarian? Ibu kedua? Atau sebagai mainanmu saja?!" Mata Lucy berkilat penuh emosi.

"Luce... kau..." Natsu terbelalak mendengar semua itu. Namun, kemudian dia tertawa. Membuat gadis blondie di hadapannya merasa ingin menamparnya dengan pemukul baseball.

"Jadi itu masalahnya?" tanya Natsu, setengah geli.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Jadi itu masalahnya'?!"

"Tidak. Maksudku, rupanya itu yang selama ini kau khawatirkan? Astaga. Kukira kau cemburu."

"Aku memang cemburu, bodoh!" dan dengan itu, Natsu mendapatkan satu tumpukan es krim di atas kepalanya.

"Dengar," Natsu berucap serius. "Kau bukanlah pelarianku, mainanku, ataupun Ibu keduaku. Kau adalah wanitaku..." Natsu mengusap kepala Lucy.

"..."

"Aku memang tidak mau berpacaran lagi semenjak putus dengan Lisanna. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku hanya merasa, tidak ada satu pun murid di sekolah ini, atau orang dari luar yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta kembali."

"..."

"Tapi, entah kenapa ketika pertama kali melihat Luce, hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat." Natsu menyentuh dadanya.

"Rasanya sangat nyaman, sehingga aku merasa seperti hidup kembali. Dan saat itulah aku memutuskan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

"...Hontou?" tanya Lucy, pelan. Wajahnya kini sangat merah. Dan tubuhnya terasa panas berada di dekat Natsu.

Natsu menyingkirkan helaian rambur yang menutupi pipi Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau adalah pelarianku ataupun Ibuku. Kau adalah wanitaku... Milikku..." Natsu menempelkan keningnya di kening Lucy.

Lucy hanya bisa menahan nafas. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia bisa mendengar kata-kata ini dari Natsu... Sebegitu spesialnya kah dia?

"Tapi... Aku ini gurumu..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Natsu..."

"Aku mencintaimu..." Dan dengan itu, bibir mereka berdua pun bersatu. Lucy memeluk Natsu dengan erat. Seolah tidak ingin pria itu pergi darinya.

Natsu membaringkan Lucy di lantai ruangan yang dingin. Menciumi seluruh bagian wajah wanita itu. Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, dan hidung. Ketika dia ingin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy, wanita itu sempat berbisik pelan. Natsu tersenyum mendengarnya, dan mencium wanita itu kembali.

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilog**

Gray sedang berjalan menuju lokernya. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan dia harus segera pulang ke rumah.

"Sialan si Flame-head. Beraninya dia langsung meninggalkanku begitu bel pulang berbunyi!" gerutu Gray. Yah, mood Natsu sudah kembali membaik. Bahkan sudah kembali 100%. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam gudang penyimpanan. Gray masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa saat dia membuka pintu gudang, Natsu dan Lucy keluar dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Yang jelas, mereka belum jadian. Cih, dasar Flame-head payah!

Gray membuka lokernya, dan dia mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah surat di sela-sela sepatunya.

"Surat cinta kah?" gumamnya. Ah, tidak. Suart cinta tidak akan berpenampilan mengerikan seperti itu. Dengan amplop berwarna hitam dengan perekat sura berbentuk tengkorak.

"Ini pasti surat tantangan." Gray pun langsung membuka surat itu.

Dan dia kembali mengernyit aneh.

_"Yo! Gray! Terima kasih telah membantuku berbaikan dengan Luce! Aku berhutang budi padamu!"_

"Oh, ternyata hanya Natsu. Hm, kau harusnya berterima kasih pada Mira-sensei yang menyuruhku menguncimu di gudang bersama Lucy-sensei." ucap Gray, bangga.

Gray kembali membaca tulisan yang tersisa.

_"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku sudah mengirim videomu yang sedang menonton Barbie kepada Juvia dan seluruh anak kelas 3B! Hahaha! Selamat menikmati hari esok!"_

Dan Gray pun mematung. Surat 'kematian' itu pun terjatuh dari tangannya. Tubuhnya memutih, dan wajahnya tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"A-APA SALAHKU?!" raungnya.

Oh, Gray. Kau bersalah karena telah menceritakan rahasia memalukan temanmu kepada orang yang disukainya. Poor, Gray... Dan besok, kau harus menanggung malu...

**SELESAI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN: YO! Saya Minako-chan Namikaze kembali lagi dengan sekuel I Love You, Sensei! Ehehe. Rencananya, saya akan membuat beberapa sekuel lagi dari fanfic I Love You, Sensei! dengan berbagai tema. Dan itu semua one-shoot. Hehe, kalau multichap, takutnya bakal lama tamat... XD

Sebagai bocoran, sekuel berikutnya bertema 'Winter And Storm'. So, nantikan cerita selanjutnya ya! XD

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak jika kalian sempat, ne!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
